The present invention relates generally to the field of Natural Language Processing (NLP), and more particularly to text analytics.
NLP is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human languages. NLP utilizes preloaded keywords, word syntax, and pattern recognition techniques to analyze and extract meaning from natural human language. Amongst other things, NLP allows computing devices to draw associations and trends amongst data written in different words, formats, and structures by tapping into the fundamental patterns and characteristics with which humans use natural language. For this reason, along with the speed at which a computing device can process data, computer based NLP has become one of the most powerful tools for analyzing large amounts of data. However, current technology limits NLP analysis to plain text while missing the metadata (i.e. formatting characteristics) thereof.